Limerencia
by Reveire
Summary: Rize es un espectro, y tiene risillas que son un canto melifluo.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Notas:** Esto lo tenía guardado por ahí, y lo terminé hace rato porque me daba lástima dejarlo tan abandonado. Ahora sí, creo que con esto acabo.

( _Limerencia:_ "estado mental involuntario el cual es un resultado de una atracción romántica, combinada con una necesidad obsesiva de ser respondido por esa otra persona").

* * *

 **Limerencia**

* * *

Hay entonces manos aguadas que lo buscan escarbando sus ojos. En la habitación helada (que es el abismo de todo lo bello) Rize suelta cantos mientras Ken grita con las esposas lastimándole las muñecas. Horror. Es la onceava noche consecutiva en que Rize lo esposa para que él no se aferre a su piel de agua salada; la mayoría de las veces, a Rize le gusta que a él le duela (entre las piernas le tiembla el mundo de todo lo malo y mancha los árboles de la sala con el placer de lo inhumano). Pero ha de ser buena, aunque sea su prisionera,pues le llena de besos las heridas que se la abren entre los dientes de leche y acuna al ciempiés que corre entre la tráquea.

Rize es un espectro, y tiene risillas que son un canto melifluo.

Solo en los momentos en que amanece ella se atreve a quitarle la venda, y en los ojos rojos y lastimados, Rize sabe que él ha descubierto que la tortura de ella es mucho peor que la de Yamori, o sus amores no correspondidos, o su tragedia. La tortura de Rize es etérea, y su lado inhumano se encandila. Pues Ken, entre los gritos carcomidos y los dedos de los pies cortados, suelta suspiros de amor ante el aroma a rojo que las manos de Rize poseen.

–Le decían…limerencia, ¿no?–pregunta Rize mientras se relame la sangre virgen entre los dedos–. Aunque todo esto es un poco ficticio, ¿verdad, Kaneki-kun?

Hay un «sí» callado entre las muelas y es un cariño efímero. A Rize le gusta cuando él tiene las órbitas inyectadas de tortura, y le llueve el carmín por los ojos. (Solo falta teñirlo de blanco, aunque ella lo prefiero de negro y con el ojo tuerto horrendo). Ken llora castigos, y añora liberarse de las esposas que lo atan contra el caño del sótano y las cuerdas gastadas en sus piernas. (Ya no tiene dedos). Podría gritar más pero Rize muestra su escasa bondad, y lo besa sin morderlo o saborearlo, aunque lo hace sobre el lóbulo donde el ciempiés anda de vez en vez. Rize suelta palabras bonitas, y sus sabidurías crueles («débildébildébil, qué débil y patético eres») salen de sus labios con elocuencia. Le gusta la mirada fantasmal de ella; se le torna deliciosa aunque hace dos noches perdió el sentido del gusto.

Ken es un cadáver, y tiene un gusto extraño por el sabor a la sangre y al aroma de libros arrancados.

Es entonces cuando Rize le explora la tráquea y le planta las cuchillas inmarcesibles. Se retuerce él con gritos ahogados, y las pinzas de Yamori (que descansa muerto en la habitación de al lado) se pudren ahora en un charco de vómitos carcomidos, con dos dientes y una uña barnizada en negro. (Aunque a Rize le gusta torturar con las manos, y desahogar con los dientes). Es el momento dulce y empalagoso en que la tortura es más que suficiente y añora ella la carne podrida entre sus colmillos. Ken siente la presión del aire podrido contra sus venas, vaciándolas, siendo succionadas y con los huesos siendo crujidos. Horror. Delicioso. Las muñecas se le abren y la piel de papel se le mancha en un tierno rojo, a Rize le gusta. A Ken también, pero entre temblorosos gemidos.

A Rize le gusta que surja el silencio sepulcral luego de los veintitrés minutos abriéndolo y cerrándolo con sus garras amarillentas. Es, todo aquello, el castigo que ella le impone por dejarla sin almas de plástico que devorar; y Ken siempre fue un fanático de la tragedia, así que Rize disfraza su horror con ella. («Rize-san no es una tragedia es…»).

–Sí, sí–Lo besa–. Si no quieres decirle a esto castigo o tortura, Kaneki-kun, llámalo

 _(L-l-l-li…)_

ficción.

 _(¿Eh?)_

Es entonces cuando Ken la besa, hambriento luego de tanta soledad. Se abalanza sobre ella, y es la parte favorita de Rize, porque tiene un amor indescriptible por las bestias creadas a martillazos. Después de eso, nadie ve nada más, porque revolcándose en el suelo, ambos se vuelven una sombra contra la sala de torturas.

…Puedo escuchar risas que son agonías desde la puerta del sótano.

Hay en este mundo abismos incontrolables, y nadie quiere salir de ellos.

.

.


End file.
